Convert $\dfrac{61}{19}$ to a mixed number.
First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $61 \div 19 = {3}\ \text{ R } {4}$ So the improper fraction has $3$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${3} \times \dfrac{19}{19} = {\dfrac{57}{19}}$ This quotient $3$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $4$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{4}}{19}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${3}\ {\dfrac{4}{19}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{57}{19}} + {\dfrac{4}{19}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{61}{19}$.